Pocky
by Selyna Kou
Summary: ¿Por qué te pones roja, Hyuga? - pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa - Es solo un juego"


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pocky**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que cuando un aspecto de tu vida empieza a ir bien hay otro que va desastrosamente mal"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**El diario de Bridget Jones**__ -_

.

.

.

.

"En la vida serás tentada y puesta a prueba en numerables ocasiones", así era como comenzaba siempre su padre sus sermones y consejos. Y tenía mucha razón al decir aquello. Siempre ella se imaginaba situaciones que la podía tentar o poner a prueba, tal como su padre decía, para saber que decir y/o que hacer. Pero definitivamente _esto_ escapaba totalmente de sus pensamientos.

.

_Y no era para menos._

.

Nunca imagino que Sasuke Uchiha le propondría hacer _eso_ frente a _todos _sus amigos. "Maldito Uchiha egocéntrico", pensaba ella entre molesta y avergonzada. _Debió_ haber escuchado a su primo y no enredarse con un Uchiha _como ese_, pero prefirió ignorarlos. _Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión._

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa

"¡Estúpido!", exclamo Hinata internamente molesta y cruzada de brazos.

_Era tan vergonzoso_. Y todo por culpa de los malditos celos y por el estúpido ego que Sasuke no se tomaba las molestias de controlar. Es cierto que su relación era secreta, _pero solo el cortejo_, a penas hoy era formal (Después de tanta lucha para que sus padres terminaran de aceptar la relación de ambos, aunque Mikoto estaba más que contenta con la relación), y le daría la noticia a sus amigos. _Pero no de esta manera_.

- ¡Oye, dobe! ¿Por qué quieres jugar ese tonto juego con Hinata? – preguntó Kiba molesto – Puedes _jugarlo_ con cualquiera de las chicas que de _seguro_ estarían encantadas de _jugar contigo_.

El Uchiha le dedico una mirada fría y llena de desprecio al Inuzuka, pero a la que él ignora por completo.

De ahí erradicaba su problema. Sasuke y Kiba se detestaban, a lo que se le sumaba a que Kiba trato de cortejar a Hinata de una manera _nada disimulada_ y se le multiplicaba a que Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a tales insinuaciones.

- Cállate perro – escupió Sasuke con desprecio. – No es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- amenazó el Inuzuka levantándose de golpe de su asiento mostrando sus afilados colmillos, pero es detenido por su amigo Abumare.

El Uchiha sonríe con burla y arrogancia por tal acto, _se lo merecía_. Vuelve su vista y atención a la chica que estaba sentado a su frente. ¿Qué tanto le costaba decir "_sí_"? Era desesperante la timidez e indecisión de ella en estos momentos. ¿O es qué le pensaba decir _sí_ cuando el idiota del Inuzuka se lo pregunto? _¡Eso jamás!_ Hinata es _su chica_, y no iba a permitir que un perro sarnoso o cualquier _otro hombre_ se le acercaran a ella con _segundas intenciones_.

- ¿Entonces, Hyuga? – La pregunta la saco de sobresalto de su ensoñación, él _aún esperaba_ la respuesta que ella le daba _pena_ dar. - ¿Juegas o no?

Solo en algo tenía razón Kiba, _era un juego tonto_, pero no iba a dejarla que jugara si no era _sólo _con _él_. A parte que él _odiaba las golosinas_, pero todo en la vida se hace sacrificio. Juguetea con el _asqueroso_ palito de pan cubierto de chocolate mientras pensaba otro modo de convencerla, podría ser que…

Rompió el palito de pan y se puso de pie tomando la caja de las golosinas entre sus manos.

- Si no quieres jugar, le _diré _a Sakura que _juegue conmigo_.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hinata confundida ante las palabras de él, pero Sasuke fingió no escucharla cuando se encaminaba a la mesa donde la Haruno estaba sentada observándolo de manera coqueta y sensual.

.

Él no puede estar hablando enserio, ¿verdad?

.

Pero todo apunta a que _sí estaba hablando enserio_ al verlo sentarse junto a ella y la observaba de reojo. "¡Descarado!" Él le había dicho que _no soportaba_ a sus fan's, por llamarlas de algún modo, pero estaba sentado junto a _una de ellas_. También que _odiaba los dulces_, sin embargo, él se empeñaba en _jugar_ a ese juego _con la dichosa golosina_, un juego que…

¡Ay, no! Sasuke y Sakura van… ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?

Podía recordar las palabras de Kiba al explicarle el juego antes de que Sasuke lo interrumpiera:

"'_- ¿El juego…de los palitos? Pregunto ella confundida al no saber de que se trataba ese dichoso juego_

_- Como esperaba de la inocente Hinata – respondió Kiba con una sonrisa calida – Es muy sencillo. Cada uno comienza comiendo uno de los extremos del palito de pan, - explicaba él señalando ambos extremos de la golosina – las personas siguen comendo. El lado que no deja de comer gana…'"_

Fue lo único que le pudo decir Kiba antes de que Sasuke le arrebatara la caja de dulces y le proponía jugarlo con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, si ninguno se detiene eso quiere decir que…

Se levanta de golpe de su asiento llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban a su lado. Ella no podía permitir que _su novio_ jugara a _eso_ con Sakura.

- ¡Quiero jugar! – exclamo decidida y dejándose llevar por una oleada de celos que no la dejo pensar más que solo en eso.

Sasuke sonríe con autosuficiencia, había logrado su objetivo. Se acerca nuevamente a su asiento dejando a la Haruno con la palabra en la boca.

- Bien, juguemos – sentenció Sasuke colocándose el palito de pan entre los dientes e inclinándose para facilitarle a ella que pudiera morder el otro extremo.

Pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo ligeramente. Sasuke solo pudo más que sonreír abiertamente ante aquella reacción de la Hyuga. ¡Cómo le encantaba hacerla sonrojar!, la hacia ver más tierna.

- ¿Te arrepentiste? – pregunto el Uchiha con sorna - ¿O es que prefieres _verme jugar_ con Sakura?

"¡Jamás!", se dijo a la vez que mordía el otro extremo.

…Pokkin…Pokkin…

"Maldito sea el que invento este estúpido juego", pensaba Hinata molesta ante cada mordida.

…Pokkin…Pokkin…

"Estúpido Uchiha… Idiota sin remedio"

…Pokkin…Pokkin…

"No hace más que pensar en sí mismo y en su maldito ego"

…Pokkin…Pokkin…

"¿Qué se cree el muy idiota?"

…Pokkin…Pokkin…

"Ya verá cuando me lleve a la casa, le diré a Kiba que me…"

…Pokkin…

Su pensamiento fue cortado cuando sintió los labios manchados de chocolate del Uchiha, haciéndola olvidar lo que le tenía que decirle a Kiba. Él comenzó a besarla lentamente y de manera tierna, saborearla y disfrutar de los besos que sólo ella podía darle. Con su lengua lamió una pequeña parte de su labio manchada de chocolate, a la vez que pedía permiso para adentrarse en ella. El beso se hizo más profundo que le robo el aliento a Hinata, obligando a ambos a separarse.

Todos los observaban en shock, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Sasuke Uchiha besando a Hinata Hyuga? Si alguien viniera y les contará que los había visto _jamás_ le creerían, incluso se reirían en su propia cara. Pero lo habían visto con sus propios ojos y aún no lo podían creer.

Hinata, al notar todas esas miradas sobre ellos, no logra impedir sonrojarse hasta la punta de sus cabellos. "Todo por culpa de Sasuke y de las tontas ganas de alimentar su ego", se dijo Hinata sonrojada. Sasuke estaba más que complacido. De está manera le quedaría más que claro que Hinata _es suya_ y de _nadie más_.

- ¿Por qué te pones roja Hyuga? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa – Es solo un juego.

"Un juego estúpido, cabe agregar", se dijo Hinata molesta al ver que Sasuke no parecía inmutarse ante las miradas que le dedicaban sus amigos. Parecía que ella sola era la que sufría la pena mientras que él permanecía sentado frente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Cómo te atreves de besar a Hinata de esa manera?- pregunto Kiba exaltado dispuesto a darle una buena paliza a ese pervertido.

- ¿Es qué ahora se me tiene prohibido besar a _mi novia_? – dijo Sasuke con una tranquilidad e indiferencia que paralizo a Hinata. _¿Es que lo decía así sin más?_

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos ante esas palabras provocando que el Uchiha hiciera una mueca.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a una Hyuga que estaba al punto del desmayo. "¿Por qué a mí?", se preguntaba ella. Tal parecía que era verdad, pero, ¿desde cuándo? Pregunta que no dudo en realizar la Haruno, quien miraba furiosa a Hinata. Todos esperaban la respuesta a la vez que Hinata tartamudeaba completamente nerviosa la respuesta

.

Sí, que _linda_ forma de dar una noticia a tus amigos. No quería imaginarse qué haría Sasuke cuando anuncie su boda o que va a ser papá a los chicos. No quería ni imaginárselo.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Dime cómo te diviertes y te diré quién eres".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**José Ortega y Gasset **__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que esto sirva para enmendar, aunque sea un poco, mi ausencia._

_La vez pasada se que dije que mi computadora estaba dañada y que ya la habían arreglado. Pues la porquería esa se puso peor a un punto que prácticamente es inservible. Al menos que me compre una tarjeta de video que en teoría cuesta casi igual que una computadora nueva._

_Y la información de la otra computadora, aún la estoy esperando. Ya ese chico me va sacar más canas por la angustia de no tenerlo y no terminar varias cosas que tenía ahí, incluido mis fic._

_No se cuanto más tarde, pero le prometo que apenas me den la información subiré todos los fic que tengo pendiente._

_Gracias por su comprensión. Se cuidan, un beso y un abrazo para todas y todos._

_._

_._

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
